Écrivain,
by Youwan
Summary: "N'es-tu qu'une pimbêche où es-tu autre chose ? Dans cet avant là, qui étais-tu ? Dans l'avant-Guilde, l'avant-Fairy Tail, l'avant-Découverte. D'où tiens-tu ta passion d'écrire ? Levy, qu'est-ce qui te relie à la vie ?""Ce stylo noir et blanc, frappe-le, frappe-le, encore et encore, pour engendrer des mètres et des lettres, en long, en large et en travers, de mots. Frappe-moi."SPPS


**Disclaimer : Levy et Lucy appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

**Note : Levy est sûrement un peu OOC, car un peu "en marge". Ou du moins, elle l'était dans son enfance, dans cette "histoire". Style un peu spécial, attention, vous pouvez ne pas aimer. Mais.. Vous m'excuserez bien.. Neh ?**

* * *

**Edit : Réponse à la review de Yue. **

Merci T-T. C'était une review TROP mignonne, avec un tas de feels qui m'a fait du biiiien. Car ça, tu vois, c'est véritablement pourquoi j'écris. Pour faire ressentir des émotions aux gens, pour leur faire découvrir de nouvelles visions de leur vie, de la vie en général et qui sait même de leur propre personnalité ? Que mes textes puissent toucher les gens, les faire sourire, rire, se questionner, leur laisser une impression fugace et étrange - Un quelque chose qui reste et finira par éclore un jour.  
Alors c'est à toi, que je dis merci. Merci d'avoir partager ce que tu as ressenti en lisant - Mettre des reviews, c'est autant important pour le lecteur (Savoir ce qu'il retient du texte, l'ambiance générale, lui permettre de se poser après un regain de sentiments à la lecture) que pour l'auteur (savoir que son texte est apprécie, s'il a des défauts ou non, des choses à corriger ou à améliorer, savoir qu'on le lit, qu'il sert à quelque chose..). Enfin voilà :'). c'est un super réflexe que tu as là. N'hésites pas à te faire un compte , juste pour que, au moins, les auteurs puissent répondre à tes reviews par messages - Car qui sait si tu liras celui-ci ? :'(  
Sinon, non, je n'envisageai pas d'en faire mon métier. Mais depuis quelques temps, je me suis remise sérieusement à l'écriture - En fait, depuis mes textes sont le fandom Fairy Tail. Depuis, j'écris, j'écris, j'écris. Mes études sup. ne se passent pas super bien, parce qu'ici encore, je passe mon temps à écrire au lieu de réviser mes cours de chimie en solution. Ouep, je suis une ex-S avec mention AB, qui est aujourd'hui en DUT Chimie. Bien loin de l'écriture.. Mais ça reste une grande partie de ma vie, en fait. C'est pour ça que j'envisage de développer ça à côté d'un travail que j'aurai. Je ferai le plus possible, parce qu'au-delà de devenir publier ou populaire... C'est une passion, en fait. Alors quand je vois que tu me dis de persévérer.. Pour moi, c'est plus que de simples mots. C'est un souffle de bonheur, un soulagement, un espoir.  
Une détermination. Merci.. Merci.  
Finalement, ta review a été bien plus comprise que tu ne le crois :3. Effectivement, il y a un peu d'OOC de la part de Levy. Mais je crois que je n'avais pas la même vision d'elle que l'auteur - Ce qui est.. amusant. Sur ce, je te laisse, ou cette réponse va définitivement devenir trop grande ! :D Youwan.

* * *

**Écrivain,**

* * *

Et nos doutes remplissent des pages,

Et nos sentiments agrémentent des livres,

Et à l'intérieur nos cœurs fabriquent des âmes,

Et nos actions se résument sans fioriture.

.

Et nos émotions font vivre nos personnages,

Et notre anxiété les secoue de tremblement,

Et notre raison les pousse à réfléchir à leur vie,

Et nos plumes dégoulinantes d'encre les font rire.

* * *

_« Il ne faut pas voir peur d'être anormal, car la normalité n'est qu'ennui. ». Y._

* * *

Le silence est présent dans la pièce. Alors, tu l'emplis de son, évinçant cette lourdeur dans l'air qui t'entraîne dans la mélancolie. Tu as envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre. Mais est-elle ouverte Qu'importe. Ne sois pas normal. Ne sois pas banal. Écris, de tes tripes, de tes pensées, de ta raison ou ta folie, mais écrit. Laisse les lettres d'encres tâcher ton esprit blanc pour le colorer et le faire sombrer.

Tu as envie de briser les règles. D'enfiler tes chaussures, de partir de cette maison vide, de courir dans ces rues vides la nuit, de te mettre à crier un désespoir que tu ne connaissais pas. Seul, on deviendrait fou. Quand la monotonie te prend, que te laisse-t-elle ? Rien, ou pas grand-chose de potable. Qui, dans ce monde, capterait ton désespoir ? Replis-moi des pages et des pages d'émotions, alors, pour les faire vivre plus intensément que n'importe quelle douleur déchirante !

Sourire d'amour, sourire transi. Tes deux comparses, tu leurs ris. Une joie évidente, un peu feinte malgré tout, qui te prend. N'es-tu qu'une pimbêche où es-tu autre chose ? Dans cet avant là, qui étais-tu ? Dans l'avant-Guilde, l'avant-Fairy Tail, l'avant-Découverte. D'où tiens-tu ta passion d'écrire ? Levy, qu'est-ce qui te relie à la vie ?

Cet ennui, cette vie, cet esprit. **Jette-les.** Laisse-toi vide, vide, vide comme une enveloppe sans lettre, comme un timbre sans tampon, comme une histoire sans lecteur. Laisse-toi disparaître, comme la goutte dans l'océan tumultueux, comme le vent entre les feuilles de l'érable, comme la poussière dans le désert de cendres. Laisse-toi incomplète, alors, comme cette histoire sans encre qui hante tes pensées. Comme ça, à la fin, tu pourras recueillir jusqu'à l'essence même de ce qui te constitue. Tu pourras raconter ces rêves qui ne sont pas entravés par quoique ce soit, à qui le voudra.

Ces règles,** jette-les.** Vite. Vie. Vite. Vie. À vue d'œil, le monde ne tourne pas rond. Tous entraînés dans un engrenage géant, que nous reste-il ? Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit de faire comme tu l'entends ? Pourquoi dormir la nuit et non le jour ? Pourquoi s'enfermer chez soi quand l'astre lunaire pointe le bout de son nez par-delà ta fenêtre et te salue ? Deviens autre chose que ce que l'on attend de toi. Désespère-les. Fais-les soupirer. Ils ne comprennent pas. Écris, écris, écris. Fais passer ton message au-dessus de toute langue, au-delà de tout esprit corrompu. Des pages, des pages, des pages.

Sors, sors, sors. Que tes pas, sur le pavé, répercutent des sons sourds dans les allées de ta ville, vide. Où sont les gens, les peuples, les rires et les chants ? Petite enfant, cours à perdre haleine, à perdre pied. Ta douleur, ton souffle erratique, ta vue chevrotante. **Jette-les**. Prend un autre rythme sur le monde, prend une autre voie. Celle que personne n'ose approcher, celle que personne n'ose entreprendre. Sois folle. Sois indulgente. Sois puissante et intelligente, sois hérétique et fière. Puis, écris, pour partager toutes tes trouvailles. Des pages, des pages, des pages.

_« Il ne faut pas voir peur d'être anormal, car la normalité n'est qu'ennui. ». Y. _Ta citation préférée. Deviens ce que tu veux être, sans te soucier de cette morosité qui te prend. Elle aussi, **jette-la. **Fais ce que tu veux ! Défoule-toi ! Repeins ta chambre de noir, noir, noir. Tes parents ne diront rien. Tu es seule, ils ne sont jamais rentrés. Puis bombarde tes murs de blanc, de pourpre, d'ocre et d'azur. Et finalement reviens vers moi, pour remplir des pages factices de feuille d'arbres lamentés, pour corrompre d'une écriture structurée et impossible à rendre folle des blancs gigantesques. Profites-en donc, de cette expérience, pour la décrire et pour exposer toute émotion fugace que tu as ressenti. Libération. Frustration. Cri Couleur Joie et Peine. Partage-les avec moi. En des pages, des pages, des pages.

Ils te disent folle, ils ne se sont pas vus. Trouve la vraie vérité et voit au-deçà des façades de ce monde. Ris à l'envers au lieu de pleurer, laisse couler tes larmes devant une comédie. Qu'importe, non ? Fais ce que tu veux. Ces critiques négatives, ces murmures derrière ton dos, **jette-les.** Sois toi. Tape ce que tu souhaites, rien ni personne ne peut oser critiquer un esprit aussi vivace que le tien. Aussi risible. Déraison te prend, Imagination te frappe. Alors frappe-moi. Prends-moi encore tes doigts tremblant et fais-moi glisser sur le papier brûlé. Frappe-moi.

Ce drapeau, brûle-le. Regarde donc ce feu, dans cette cheminée, qui t'obsède. Perce les mystères. Ce stylo noir et blanc, frappe-le, frappe-le, encore et encore, pour engendrer des mètres et des lettres, en long, en large et en travers, de mots. Frappe-moi. La pluie se déverse comme des torrents du ciel sur la terre, ce soir. Sors dans ce jardin mouillé et abandonné, rejoins-la. Danse avec elle et ris aux éclats. Ce qu'ils en disent ? Et alors ! Tu es bien, sous cette eau saine et pure, sans mensonges et sans faux-semblants.

Sans rien à **jeter**, même pas une quelconque pensée.

Tu ne te laisses pas divaguer sous ces cascades d'H2O. Alors, tu ris, tu ris, tu ris. Car tu as compris que tout n'était jamais fini. Que cette lutte éternelle contre eux et contre toi-même, contre cet ennui, contre cette vie, contre cet esprit, ne fait que commencer. Te laisseras-tu abattre dès le début ? Ces regrets, ces visages mécontents contre toi, ces sourires amers,** jette-les. Et crée de nouvelles pages.**

* * *

_Je te souhaite bonne chance contre ce monde sans tendresse._

_Même si j'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Bouleverse-les._

_Je sais qu'aucun humain ne dira jamais « C'est bon. J'ai assez vécu comme ça. »_

_C'est pourquoi tu te battras jusqu'à ton dernier souffle et tes derniers mots,_

_Pour faire de ton court passage sur cette planète et dans ce ciel,_

_La plus belle trainée d'écrits d'une étoile filante._

_._

_Je sais qu'à chaque seconde, tu vivras tes émotions comme les dernières,_

_Je sais aussi que tu chériras chaque instant, qu'importe les commères,_

_Je me doute que cet ennui, tu l'entraveras quelque part, entre les paragraphes incomplets._

_Avant, un jour, vers la fin, l'inviter simplement à ta table et triompher de lui._

_._

_Jusque là, écris, chère amie. Qu'importe comment. Renverse-moi ces principes,_

_Détruits-moi ces règles fades et injustes, torture-moi les mots pour révéler leur vérité,_

_Bouscule jusqu'à ton âme pour régner en maître chez ces livres sourds et illettrés,_

_Pour ainsi bâtir un monde plus droit, qui ne tournera plus en rond._

* * *

Si quelqu'un t'en empêche, **jette-le**. Moi, je serai là, avec toi. Contre l'ennui et la morosité, frappe-moi, frappe-moi, frappe-moi. Encore plus fort. Encore plus vite. Je suis un pauvre porte-plume martyrisé, et alors ? Utilise-moi comme clef, clef pour le monde de l'Imaginaire.

_Ils te disent folle, je te pense génie. Ils te décrient, pauvre écrivaine, je t'écris un merci._

_Pour les aventures, pour les réflexions, pour les sentiments, pour les personnages. _

_Pour les rires, pour les chants, pour le manque de contraintes, pour les dilemmes._

Ensemble, parcourons des mondes inconnus, encore et encore. Et ce, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. S'il-te-plaît, emmène-moi avec toi lors de tes longs voyages. Fais-moi découvrir cette folie qui te prend, pour les autres. Je sais que tu n'es pas folle, tu n'es qu'intriguée. Curieuse. Tu n'as pas la même façon de penser. Façon que tu étales sur des pages et des pages.

Et cela m'intrigue tellement, plus que toute chose. Continue d'écrire.** Montre-moi. **Bon sang, montre-moi comment tu fonctionnes, fais-moi percer tes mystères. Et à la fin de tout, alors ensemble, faisons-les découvrir à d'autres. Publions nos paroles, écrites à deux, un soir de quart de lune fatiguée.

_**« La déraison, c'est le chemin de la raison, en passant par la folie. »**_ écrivais-tu sur chaque ligne blanche que tu voyais, quand tu n'avais plus d'inspiration. Tu n'avais ni tord ni raison, mais tu as eu l'audace d'oser.

* * *

_Et quand, épuisés, nous en aurons trop fait et trop rit, _

_Quand nous en aurons trop vu et trop décrit,_

_Quand nous aurons trop vécu et trop ressentit,_

_Alors jette-moi et, enfin, à ton tour, vie._

* * *

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**_ Demanda simplement Lucy, me regardant avec deux yeux intrigués, désignant mon stylo fétiche que j'avais depuis toute petite.

Elle, elle comprendra. Peut-être a-t-elle vécu des choses similaires ? La petite blonde écervelée a bien des choses à me raconter. Mais d'abord, il va falloir que je lui offre une histoire. Une histoire toute simple, toute pure. Celle de mon enfance, de ces pages, de ces feuilles et de ce stylo. Juste une histoire.

Je lui souris gentiment, lui offrant une réponse sonnant comme une évidence pour moi :

_**« Un ami. »**_

* * *

Et voilà.. Pourquoi Lucy ? Parce qu'elle et Levy partagent cette même passion qui les lie. Je trouve ça un peu beau, en fait.. Tout simplement.


End file.
